


Burning Man: The Robot Awakens

by Grey_Bard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badfic remix of badfic, Because Rey is the angsty one, Burning Man, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Finn is totally Padme, My OTP will become canon, Remix, Rey/Finn Forever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han thinks Rey should make friends and take drugs, but Rey just wants to build a flaming robot. But then she meets Finn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Man: The Robot Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack of the Burning Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141217) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



> I liked this fic so much I decided to remix it with my new favorite pairing! All I needed to do was change some pronouns and things!

“Rey, we're kind of supposed to be networking right now,” said Han, dusting his hands off on his climate-control, rip-stop, wrinkle-free desert pants. “Our installation is great, but we need to drum up some business or Resistance Net's investment in this little vacation is totally wasted. You want them to send us again, right?”

“But Haaaan,” complained Han's disturbingly capable young protegee – she was doing some scary things with fire these days that Han couldn't quite admit he envied, and wow, Han could remember when she was a tiny, tiny underage high school 'disadvantaged children' intern, “Why do we even need to talk to people from other companies?”

Han rolled his eyes, and glared down at his young friend who was elbow-deep in the fire-spouting giant robot. “Money doesn't grow on trees, kid.”

“I know that, I've been working since I was nine. I'm not a little girl anymore, I just want to make bigger and more incredible flames and lasers! Bigger than anyone has ever seen! Why should I bother talking to boring old guys?” Huffed Rey, waving a wrench at the desert playa filled with funky redesigned cars and naked dance troupes.

“Those 'boring old guys' are all of 28, Rey,” said Han, “I'm older than they are.”

“Exactly! They're old!”

“Rey, clearly you need to get back into the Burning Man spirit. I'll finish up the flame fuel exchanger and you go out onto the Playa and meet some people. They don't even need any money. Just talk to someone that isn't your robot. Maybe take some drugs. Have fun!”

“Fine,” said Rey, “I'll have fun. But maybe I won't like it.”

Rey stomped out of the Resistance Net camp, across the Playa. She loved the Playa, she just wasn't too sure about the people. She had grown up in a nearby town, she knew the desert, and she had become a paid Resistance Net intern when she repaired Han and Chewie's broken mutant vehicle using some parts she welded together behind the old service station.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when she ran into a guy.

“Oops!” he laughed.

Rey looked up. He was dressed identically to eight other young men and women in his performance troupe, in a loose, lightweight white cotton tunic and pants that would provide protection against the sun, but not make him hot. They were embroidered with black bands at the elbows, knees, shoulders and hips. He was the most beautiful man in the world!

“Are you an angel?” she asked.

“No," he said, “The people who are playing angels are two camps over from us and wear white and gold! I'm Finn.”

“Oh Finn, you are so beautiful, may I show you my fire-spouting robot? I made it from spare parts.” Rey asked. She was very proud of the fire-spouting robot. “It has lasers!”

“That sounds great!” said Finn, “My martial arts interpretive dance troupe, Phasma's Troopers, doesn't start performing for another two hours. Let's go look at it.”

“I love martial arts!” said Rey. “I know Soresu and Ataru and Chiyo and Master Skywalker keeps trying to teach me Vaapad because he says it will be good for my temper but I don't know what he's talking about because I don't have a temper.”

So they walked back across the playa to the Resistance Net's camp. There were a lot of laser installations, and also a tall black robot with a big black and silver helmet. It shot fire.

“I think it would be better with a cape,” Finn said. “A big black cape. We have a lot of fabric back in Phasma's Finalizer tent. She likes to wear capes.”

“That would be wizard!” said Rey. He was so pretty. Maybe if they made her robot a cape together he would like her.

“I'll go get it!” he said.

“Hi!” said Poe Dameron, Resistance Net's spunky unsolicited intern. Everyone ignored him even though he was super cool.

“That was Finn. You realise he's 29, don't you?” said Han, coming out from inside the robot's guts. “Also, your robot spouts fire. It'll probably set the cape on fire.”

“Han,” Rey grumbled, “You don't let me have any fun!”


End file.
